The Only Thing that Interferes with My Learning
by Ravenwings30
Summary: My first fanfic...Yet another "Titans go to high school" story, BUT I have tried to create a more realistic plot - or as realistic as the TTs can be! Mainly Raven centered. Their peers have no clue about their "secret indentities" as superheroes.


**"The Only Thing that Interferes with My Learning is My Education" **

**- Albert Einstein**

**_In no way do I own the Teen Titans or anything used in this story! _**

**Chapter One - _Doors_**

Raven sighed as she looked up at the brick façade. Northern California Country Day. Or "NCCD" as the school's video had said. This prestigious preparatory school, established in 1912, was supposedly the best school in – where else? – Northern California.

The Titans were not too enthusiastic about this new requirement. According to the local law, all children under the age of 18 had to attend school. They all had received letters from the government informing them of their enrollment. However, they needed to receive their education in disguise, for their "super-status" and appearances were too distracting to fellow classmates.

Robin required the least amount of work to go undercover. He ditched the mask (however, he immediately put in brown contacts) and became "Richard Grayson" again. Or "Dick to his teammates, which became a great source of teasing for him.

Cyborg became "Victor Stone" as soon as he updated his holorings, making him have a more normal appearance for school. Essentially, he looked like a star rugby player (or American football player.) Either way, he looked like a jock...a very smart one.

Beast Boy was given a holoring from Cyborg (who had kept a few spares, knowing BB) and turned into an average looking guy. "Garfield Logan," to his teammates' amusement, had brown hair and green eyes. Beast Boy thought that it was somewhat weird that he could feel his fangs and pointy ears, but could not see them. Raven assured him to not worry because "the chicks never dug the pointy ears."

"Kori Anders," or Starfire, was also given a holoring, which gave her an equally pretty, but more normal looking appearance. Her skin had a less orange tan, and her eyes looked like a normal green. Her eyebrows changed into a more human shape, and Raven had been coaching her in her English. Still, Starfire was going to claim to be a foreign exchange student to erase any doubts about her talking expertise.

Raven was the most reluctant to change her appearance, but after much pleading, she muttered a spell. "Rachel Roth" now had black hair and deep blue eyes. Her hair was now a normal looking bob, ending at chin length, and her skin was very fair. Looking at an old picture of her mother as a teenager, Raven looked exactly like her...minus the somewhat haunted eyes.

To the teenagers' dismay, they discovered that the school had uniforms. Girls were required to wear a white button-up with a navy pleated skirt that ended right above the knee. Also, they had to wear a navy tie and a gray sweater vest with navy stripes around the edges. (The stripes are not on the edges, they are about an inch in.) Over that was a navy blazer with the school crest embroidered on the breast pocket. The boys wore a similar uniform, except they wore slacks instead of skirts. Both genders were required to wear "dorky shoes" – loafers with tassels. The school provided leather satchels (backpacks) for the students. A die-hard prep school to the core...

After Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg got ready the first morning; they had Raven teleport them to a deserted alley, and they caught the metro to school. It would have been a lot easier if the school had provided buses, but the dean thought that buses were a waste of money (and an eyesore) and put the funds to – what else? – landscaping.

The teens were assured that if anything happened while they were in school, they could leave to provide help to the citizens of Jump City. Robin had a feeling that the government would only alert the police force, and leave the teens to their schoolwork. Unfortunately...

Cyborg went to go collect their schedules and locker assignments as they surveyed the crowd. Raven recognized the "popular group" at once with their rolled skirts and tied shirts. The real give–away were the tiny pink purses with the pink cell phones and the constant gossip. The combination of the noxious floral perfumes made her want to gag. She saw Beast Boy wrinkling his nose out of the corner of her eye.

She received her schedule and headed to her locker, which was isolated from everyone else's. Her foot steps echoed through the empty hallway. _Figures_, she thought. _With my luck I'll be right next to some giggly backstabbing version of Star_ – a door opened and hit her smack in the face. Slightly dazed, she looked up.

A bottle blonde girl skipped by, completely ignoring her. She seemed to busy chatting on her cell phone...

"Oh. My. God! Like, yeah! Give him my number...It's Brandi with an 'i,' remember..."

Raven got up and continued to listen to her conversation. _My IQ just dropped 20 points_... 'Brandi' hung up, and looked at her.

"Excuse me... What are you staring at?" She looked at "Rachel" in the eye, analyzing her while "adjusting" her skirt. Apparently, it was _in vogue_ to roll skirts to a point where they barely covered the essentials.

"Sorry, but you kind of slammed a door in my face..." Raven deadpanned, expressing no emotion. She hoped the school wasn't filled with these bubbleheads. One of them was enough to drive her crazy.

"Puh-lease. Like that's actually my fault? You were there." She mumbled to herself, fully audible to Raven. "Ugh. New girl."

Raven walked to her locker, careful to avoid any other doors.


End file.
